


A Woman Named Infinity

by Rubynye



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I found out what your name means."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Woman Named Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/profile)[**numb3rs100**](http://community.livejournal.com/numb3rs100/) Past Prompt #1: Conversation. Dedicated to [](http://solvent90.livejournal.com/profile)[**solvent90**](http://solvent90.livejournal.com/), who gave me the plotbunny and so much more.

Title: A Woman Named Infinity  
Pairing/Characters: Amita Ramanujan / Charlie Eppes  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 200  
Spoilers: none, beyond general S2-S3 developments

"I found out what your name means," Charlie said, his calm tone of voice completely unchanged. He'd been listing notable works on matroid theory, and Amita absentmindedly started to write this down too before she really heard him, blinked, and looked up.

Fingers steepled, head tipped back, he still could have been discussing math. "I mean, I stopped by Asian and African Languages and asked around a bit." Except for his wide dark eyes, his intent gaze focused on her. "Sanskrit's a beautiful language."

She nodded vaguely, trying to figure out where he was headed this time, what progression might involve Sanskrit and combinatorics, let alone her name. "And it's kind of appropriate," Charlie continued, his pace as steady and planned as a lecture, "for a mathematician to be in love with a woman named 'Infinity'. Isn't it?"

Amita opened her mouth, not so much to say anything as because she was struck breathless, an accelerating burst of warmth expanding in her chest. Had he-- he really had. "Charlie," she gasped, already on her feet, and his slightly unsteady smile opened into a grin as she landed on his lap, his eyes sparkling and bottomless as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting most of my NUMB3R fixed length ficlets in genre-organized assortments, but I gave this one a post of its own because I especially love it.


End file.
